The invention relates to the combination of a suspending gang nail plate with a gypsum board panel, and to a non-load bearing, demountable partition wall utilizing a channel framework of vertical studs and horizontal channels, gypsum board panels, and gang nail plate assemblies suspending the panels from the horizontal channels.
In recent years, removable partition walls have been widely used in buildings. In general, these walls involve mounting channel-like runners on the floor and ceiling, installing vertical, channel-like studs in laterally spaced relationship between the runners, and securing gypsum board or like panels to the studs.
The panels can be screwed or glued to the studs to provide a sturdy wall. However, this technique is labour intensive. It involves having to fill and tape the joints and conceal them with battens in order to produce a neat, finished appearance.
A battenless system has been developed which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,338, issued to Satkin et al. This system involves securing long metal strips with adhesive to the back of a gypsum board panel. The strips are located along each vertical side edge. Hooks protrude rearwardly from each strip. These hooks engage cut-outs in the side leg of the adjacent metal channel stud. Each hook has a cam surface, which coacts with the side edges of the cut-out to draw the panel tightly against the stud as the panel is lowered into place. The hooks suspend the panel a short distance above the floor so that the panel weight acts to hold it in place.
The metal strips which are used in this prior art system must be of substantial length and width. This requirement arises from a shortcoming characteristic of gypsum board. The bond between the board filling and the paper layer is frequently weaker in certain portions of the panel than in others. By providing long, wide strips, the patentee ensures that at least portions of each strip will be attached to properly bonded material. One disadvantage in using the strips is that they are relatively expensive and thus contribute significantly to the cost of the system.
The metal strips, hooks and stud cut-outs of this prior system must be precisely manufactured and positioned. This is done so that they match perfectly and draw adjacent panels into closely abutting relation. The joint is, under this circumstance, a line and not an unsightly gap. This precise manufacturing also contributes to the cost of the system.
Another limitation of this type of system is that considerable stress due to the weight of the panels is placed on a narrow section of the stud. This leads to sagging and weakening of the lateral stability of the wall. Reinforcing to overcome this problem is usually not added because of the increased cost.